


Bury Me Six Feet In Snow

by Gayblaise



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate universe - Mafia, Assassin Hinata Shouyou, Assassin Miya Twins, Kageyama Doesn't go to Karasuno, M/M, Mafia Boss Bokuto Koutarou, Mafia Boss Kozume Kenma, Mafia Boss Oikawa Tooru, Mafia Boss Sugawara Koushi, Mafia Boss Ushijima Wakatoshi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Volleyball teams as Mafia groups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayblaise/pseuds/Gayblaise
Summary: To be an assassin meant having no life, but that was no problem for Shouyou Hinata. He was dead to the world anyway. To keep his life simple, he lived by two rules.1. Don't form attachments, you have no friends. No family.2. Don't hit the fucking mafia.[Abandoned work, maybe just a hiatus if I ever decide to write for this again.]
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	1. I

The air was cool, biting at Hinata's skin as if that's was all it knew how to do. Winter coming on meant hits would be more difficult, but in higher demand. On a cold November night such as this one, he had three hits to make. He didn't like working in this area, touching suburban areas of the country made not being seen all the more difficult, but his current contractor had requested the meet to be here. Miyagi Prefecture specifically he hated the most. Not because of the hills or the overall colder temperatures, no, he was used to those, enjoyed them even. But it was because there were people he used to know there. He grew up there.

He couldn't know people, not personally, it was dangerous. The life of an assassin meant leading the life of a loner. He couldn't spend time needing to look out for those close to him when he had to look out for himself first and foremost. He was not a loner, however. People knew he existed. People he met in bars who partook in a customary chat when seated next to him. But people only knew his face, maybe his name, if they were lucky, or if they were hiring him.

Tonight was no different, a back alley meet with one of Seijoh's many lackeys. People who knew his name and his face but no more. There was nothing else more to know. He had no life to speak of. No friends, no family, no home. Just his work and where he would be sleeping for the night before moving on.

"You're late, Hinata." Came a voice from the darkness of the alley. Stood between the walls of a bar he had been to many times and what once was his favorite convenience store. He knew this wasn't Seijoh's territory, they were on the other side of town.

"I'm never late, you're simply early." Hinata fired back. He knew this man, they had met before. A face he had known once, when he could still be recognized as a person. They weren't friends, far from it, they had met only once, in middle school, before one of them was sent off to some fancy high school, and the other was kept in public school, until eventually being forced to drop out and fend for himself. His family wasn't dead. He was, to them, to the world. Shouyou Hinata, as far as the world was concerned, had died when he was no more than eighteen years old.

"Bullshit, we agreed on 7:00 PM, it's 7:30. You're late." The other man bit back, his tone always as sharp and cold as the icy wind that bit into their skin.

"You're working on assassin's time, Kageyama. You're early. Now, are you going to take me to see your boss or not? You know I don't conduct business with lackeys." He was cheeky, something Kageyama had hated even when they first met, and his tolerance for it only decreased more and more as they each grew older.

"What if I told you I'm the new boss now?" The other grinned, knowing it was a lie but still anticipating the other's reaction. It was always a game with them.

"Oh please, like Oikawa would ever willingly give you the reigns, and I know he isn't dead. I would have been the one to put a bullet in his skull myself." He grinned back, and without another word they each made their way to the chauffeured car Kageyama had waiting for them.

It wasn't safe to be seen conducting business in that territory, it belonged to Karasuno, more people he knew. People who once knew him. Seijoh and Karasuno may have an alliance, each sector's boss being friends with the other, but it was still risky to conduct business on someone else's territory, and Koushi Sugawara was the most territorial out of all of them.

The car ride was silent, so Hinata took the time to take in Kageyama's appearance. He wore a navy blue suit, as he always did, it was Oikawa's suggestion, because it complimented his eyes, and his tie was the teal colour that every member of Seijoh's organization was required to wear. Oikawa's favorite colour. His hair was the same as he'd last seen him, black, vaguely bowl shaped, with his bangs nearly hanging in to his eyes, but short enough to just lightly cover his eyebrows. He kept himself cloaked in darkness, and it suited him.

Hinata was the opposite, he too kept himself cloaked in darkness, but his bright orange hair made it difficult to believe he belonged there. His own clothing was simple, black jeans with a black turtle neck, with a black hat in his back pocket to cover his hair while making on the job. The stark contrast from his current appearance to his previous one made it all the more difficult for anyone who used to know him to recognize him now. Oikawa, Kageyama, Aone, and all of Karasuno knew. That was all.

Soon enough the car parked just down the street from where he knew Seijoh headquarters was located. It was a trade secret, why he wasn't allowed to simply walk in himself.

Two guards stood just inside the building, men Hinata knew to be called Matsukawa and Kindaichi, but no more than that. Further inside at a desk sat the secretary, Hanamaki, he was nice, from the few interactions Hinata had with him. They all wore that trademark teal tie. Most of Seijoh's members were kept secluded inside the building, unless they were out on the field, but Hinata had only ever met one of their field workers, Watari, he was nice, and a good hit man, but he left too obvious of a mark of who he was, always the same. Anyone who knew his kill style could easily pick up on the fact that it was him who took out one of their players. That's why they often called Hinata.

One the top floor of the six story building sat a large office, almost like a penthouse with how much it resembled a fancy suite or an apartment. Fitting, Hinata supposed, as the building had originally been intended to be an apartment complex. Just in front of a large window sat a desk, occupied by none other than Seijoh's infamous leader, Tooru Oikawa. He and his right hand man were the only members not bound by the teal tie, instead opting for dress shirts in the same colour, making it clear that they were the ones in charge. Oikawa wore a white suit to top it off, making him look even more obnoxious than he already was just by speaking with him.

"Ah! Welcome Chibi-chan! I trust little Tobio over there brought you here safe?" Hinata was pretty short for his age, only standing at five foot seven, whereas most others he knew stood over six feet, and Oikawa was always one of the ones that insisted on picking on him for his size. His nickname had been Chibi-chan in all the five years that they'd known each other.

"Yeah sure, he had me meet him in Karasuno's territory this team! I know you're friends with Sugawara but still, if one of their informants had seen us, they'd think you guys were having me scope them out!" He plunked himself down in to the chair that sat in front of Oikawa's desk, exasperated by Kageyama's insistence to make his life harder than it should be.

"Are you sure you're upset about that and not the fact that all your old buddies could have seen you? I know that's where you used to live." Oikawa's tone turned serious, and the smirk on his face was obvious, he always got off on others' discomfort.

"Well, that too I guess. It's not safe for me to go there. I'm supposed to be dead." Oikawa and Sugawara were the ones who had helped him fake his death in the first place, a deal for becoming their number one contract killer.

"Doesn't matter, you made it out safe and sound." He waved his hand, dismissing the subject. "Now on to why I called you here today. I have a hit for you."

"I assumed so, who is it this time?" The atmosphere in the room changed so quickly it almost gave Kageyama whiplash. This was the first time he had been allowed to stay for discussion of Hinata's contracts.

"Wakatoshi Ushijima." He leaned in and turned a file on his desk to face Hinata, allowing the assassin to get a closer look and gain in-tell on his newest target.

Hinata picked up the document, eyeing it carefully for a few moments before setting it back on the boss' desk. "I'm going to have to decline, you know I don't take hits against mafia members. Call me next time you have a non mafia member you'd like me to take out." With that he left Oikawa's office, not staying to hear Oikawa's response, nor turning when he heard Kageyama calling his name.


	2. II

Despite his earlier complaining, Hinata found himself back at the bar he had met Kageyama outside of, he was stressed and he liked their margaritas better than anyone else's. Sitting up at the bar while other customers chatted idly with Saeko Tanaka, the bar's owner, he pondered why Oikawa would ask him to take out the boss of another mafia group, despite knowing his stance on the matter. Shrugging to himself, he figured the guy must be a real piece of shit, but still, Hinata had to look out for himself first, he didn't want the entire group after him, no matter how bad the guy was.

"Something on your mind, shorty?" Saeko asked, passing him the margarita he had ordered so many times, before he even had to ask. He gives her a quizzical look, unsure how honest he should be. Sure he worked with the Karasuno group often, but she wasn't actually part of them, she just ran their favorite bar, and her younger brother was the head of their security, he didn't know how much was safe to disclose. "Oikawa giving you grief again?" She added. She must know then, he doesn't recall ever talking to her about him, so she must know from Tanaka or Nishinoya.

"He... Asked me to take out another boss today..." He stated, sipping at his drink to avoid the stare she had fixed him with.

"Oh right, heard ya don't mess with taking out other players, too risky, right?" She goes back to polishing glasses. It reminded him too much or secret spy movies he'd seen as a kid.

"Exactly! He knows that! At least he's not part of the alliance or I'd have to tell Sugawara, and I don't think he'd be all to pleased with that." He sighed in to his drink, his tired reflection stared back at him in the almost clear liquid.

It's then that another man sat beside him at the bar, not unusual, except for the way Saeko's face lit up, and the name she said in greeting. "Ushiwaka! Nice to see you again, let me guess... Whiskey?"

"Yes, please." The man responded, he voice conveying no emotion other than pure politeness. Hinata looked over to him, actually needing to tilt his head up to see his face, despite them both being seated. He was definitely tall, broad, with a handsome face that suited him well, olive brown hair and eyes to match, to put it simply, the man was breath taking. But this was the man Oikawa had wanted him to kill, Shiratorizawa's boss.

"It's been a while, big guy! What brings you all the way to Miyagi from Tokyo? Business with Sugawara again?" Saeko must know about him too, making Hinata wonder if he should question Tanaka about how much he tells her.

Ushijima just blinked at her for a moment, seemingly taking stock of the other customers in the bar before speaking, but a word didn't even leave his lips before Hinata was effectively cutting him off, his shock at the information he just received more compelling than his need to stay secretive, apparently.  
"You know Sugawara?" He blurted out, eyes wide as he looked up to the large man next to him. Ushijima seemed to finally properly notice him then, looking down at him rather than at Saeko for the first time since he arrived.

"He's a business partner, we've been trying to negotiate a deal, tonight we are tying up the loose ends. You must be Hinata, the hit man Karasuno raves about." Hinata paled, he really ought to tell the guys to stop talking about him so much, makes living the life of a dead man way more difficult than it could be.

He turns to business however, knowing there's no way out of the hole he's just dug himself in to. "Then you must be Wakatoshi Ushijima, Shiratorizawa's boss." Then he downed the rest of his margarita, not bothering to order another one, he had to go make an emergency meeting with Sugawara. "If you'll excuse me." He handed Saeko enough money to cover the drink and part of his tab, then made his way out of the bar as quickly as he could without looking too horribly suspicious.

There's a knock on the door of Sugawara's office, he hadn't been expecting anyone, but called "Come in." regardless.

Kiyoko Shimizu made her way in to the office soundlessly, slipping off her disguise as she does, returning to her normal work attire and shoulder length black hair quickly. She slipped her glasses back on to her face as she took a seat in the leather chair in front of his desk.

"Shouyou Hinata and Tobio Kageyama of Seijoh were seen meeting in the alley between Saeko's bar and Ukai's convenience store about two hours ago. They spoke briefly, then entered a chauffeured car, presumably to Seijoh's headquarters. Kageyama was there for forty five minutes before Hinata showed up, he was seen speaking on the phone while looking around hesitantly for the majority of that time. It seems they were conducting business on our territory, potentially shady business." She stated, her last report of the day before she would be going home.

"Thank you, Kiyoko." Sugawara smiled openly. "Please let Ennoshita know that I would like to schedule an appointment with Oikawa soon while you're on your way out."  
Kiyoko hummed in agreement before bowing politely and leaving the office.

Sugawara hummed to himself as he arranged the files on his desk for the meeting he would be having the next morning. Ushijima of Shiratorizawa would be coming in to discuss plans of an alliance between their two groups, something he had still yet to discuss with Oikawa, who hated the man's guts.

"Hey, Suga?" Daichi Sawamura's voice came from the doorway, him being the only person in the building allowed to come in unannounced, as Sugawara's right hand and husband. "Hinata is here to see you, says its urgent."

"Send him in, then after he leaves we can go home and treat ourselves to a late dinner? Watch a movie before bed?" Sugawara batted his eyelashes up at his husband, who strode in from the door to kiss the man on his forehead.

"I'd love to, honey, but I still have so much more to prepare tonight before Ushijima comes in tomorrow morning. Me and Ennoshita are gonna cover everything so that you can go home and get some rest." Daichi ran his hands briefly through the light grey hair of his husband, who leaned in to the hand with a sigh. "I'll go get Hinata and then prepare a car to take you home."

Sugawara nodded and then slumped back in to his chair as soon as Daichi left the office. Work always keeps them so busy it was nearly impossible to get alone time together anymore. He managed to shake his head to clear his thoughts before Hinata came in, seeming uncharacteristically anxious.  
"Are you doing business with Shiratorizawa!?" The redhead panted out, hands clutching his sides.

"Close the door and sit down, Shouyou." It took a moment for the younger man to comply with the order, but once it was completed Sugawara continued. "Yes, it's true, he's coming tomorrow morning to finalize our new alliance. Only question is... How do you know about it?" He placed his elbows on his desk, hands folded together with his chin propped upon it as he spoke.

"Ran in to him at Saeko's bar, but there's something you should know before you make any deals though!" This spiked Sugawara's interest even more, his left eyebrow raising in question.

"Would it have anything to do with you and Tobio Kageyama meeting on my territory earlier this evening?"

"I told that idiot Kageyama not to have me meet him there! But yes! The reason I met with him was because Oikawa asked me today to take out Ushijima!" With that, Hinata lowered his head on to the maple wood desk, seemingly exhausted from the long day he'd apparently had.

"Doesn't that go against the deal you have with us? I hope you declined." Despite being a mafia boss, Sugawara was still a caring man, and with 12 years over Hinata in age, he often took care of the younger man as he would a younger brother or even son, despite how many times Hinata insisted he couldn't have a close relationship with other people due to his profession.

"I said no... But then not even an hour later I was face to face with him! That seems to be a really bad coincidence." Hinata sighed, still not raising his head from the desk.  
"Maybe the universe is trying to tell you something, Shouyou. Give it some thought."


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thus welcomes the cat.

It was early morning when Kuroo made his way into his office, the sun barely peaking over the horizon. The morning was meant to be quiet, the other workers not making their way in until later in the day for a group meeting. He was surprised to find his fiancé already in the building, curled up asleep on his office couch with a blanket draped over his small frame. It was a cute sight for the taller man to behold. 

Kenma had been away on a business trip in Hiroshima for the last week and had only been scheduled to return home the next day, so his appearance on Kuroo's couch was a complete mystery. Not wanting to disturb his love, he quietly set about unpacking his briefcase, moving works papers he brought home the night before and filled out into his filing cabinet.

As he settled into his leather office chair, he wondered how Kenma's trip went, what events led him to Kuroo's office instead of their home. It was only meant to be a few days to negotiate with allies in Hiroshima. Normally Kuroo would have gone with him, the both of them being the heads of the Nekoma group, but Kuroo had to stay behind, tensions among other groups growing more and more as the days went on. Oikawa was stirring the pot, creating tension where it didn't need to be. Shiratorizawa was going to learn about what Oikawa was trying to do. They wouldn't be happy about it when that happened. It was in Nekoma's best interest to stay far away from it.

There was not much to do as Kuroo waited for the rest of his employees to come into work, Kenma still sound asleep on the couch for another hour. The sound of people slowly filtering in roused him from his slumber, blinking up towards Kuroo's desk, not unlike a lost kitten for a moment. There was a brief moment of confusion on his face, seemingly not sure of where he was, before smiling at his fiancé softly. His movements were slow, not deliberate, the sleep still weighing him down in a sense, as he made his way over to Kuroo's desk, and then his lap, a seemingly more comfortable spot.

"Good morning, Kenma, I thought you weren't coming home until tomorrow." Kuroo greeted as he let Kenma adjust in his lap, holding the smaller man tightly, instinctively.  
"Finished the meetings early, had my driver bring me back early. I was tired of being in Hiroshima by myself, wanted to come home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know many of you were excited about this story, as was I for quite some time, but since my last update, I have lost a good portion of my interest in Haikyuu. I have yet to see the latest season, hopefully finally watching it will rekindle my love for the show and this fanfic. For now though, here is what I had written for chapter three, if my writing brain for this story reignites, I will finish the chapter, but if not, thank you for reading! I'm very sorry to disappoint.


End file.
